Project Beyblade FUnlimited 2
by Setsuna Kuznetsov Kon
Summary: La suite de FUnlimited! Le premier duel à la toupie qui se faisait attendre. Venez si vous êtes capables de défier la maitresse des serpents...


Moi : Salut !

Tala : Quoi ! T'es de retour !

Moi : Oui ! Moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur !

Tala : Pov' de moi !

Kai : Et de nous aussi !

Moi : Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je vais être plus cool. J'ai pris un nouveau départ.

Bryan : Espérons le.

Moi : Juré Nii-San ! profil du parfait faux ange

Ray : Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai du mal à te croire.

Moi : Moi ? Ne pas me croire ! Je suis scandalisée ! part bouder dans un coin

Kai : Ca va on s'excuse !

Tout le monde se tourne vers lui.

Kai : Quoi ?

Tala : Est-ce qu'il a de la fièvre ?

Kai : Non mais je veux en finir au plus vite.

Bryan : Sur ce coup là je te comprends.

Ray : Mouais. Passons aux reviews.

Moi : Ouais !

Tala : Alors… y'a ** marian.**

Moi : C'est court mais facile à répondre. Merci beaucoup pour la review. Et mieux vaux tard que jamais car voilà la suite.

Kai : Après y'a **fushicho**

Moi : Alors de rien, J'espère que tu vas adorer encore plus les suites ! Parce que la voila !

Chapitre 2 :

La fille en jaune : En effet. Trêve de bavardages ! Nous sommes ici pour vous défiez à une beybattle !

Tyson : Très bien, alors allons y !

La fille en vert : Parfait ! Je commence.

Tyson : Moi aussi.

Oliver : Super ! Bladeurs en position !

Tyson inséra Dragoon dans son lanceur tandis que de son côté, la fille en vert fit de même avec une blade d'un vert métallisé.

Oliver : 3, 2, 1…Hyper vitesse !

Une beyblade blanche et une verte dévalèrent les parois du beystadium à une vitesse ahurissante, cela qui fit trembler le stadium de toutes parts.

Kenny : Dizzy ? Que peux tu me dire sur cette beyblade ?

Dizzy : Je peux déjà te dire que c'est une beyblade centrée sur la vitesse.

La fille en vert : Et tu devine bien. Imala, tu vas bien écouter ce que je vais te dire… tu vas prendre de la vitesse en faisant le tour du stadium.

La beyblade verte fit ce que sa propriétaire lui ordonna. Dragoon, qui s'était placé au centre du stadium passa en mode défense, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre de la part de la jeune fille.

Tyson : _Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Laissons Dragoon en mode défense. J'observerais sa technique en temps voulu._

La fille en vert : Parfait. Maintenant, tu vas te placer au centre du beystadium et tu sais à présent ce que tu as à faire.

La toupie verte réagit aux ordres donnés. Elle fit exactement ce que lui ordonna sa propriétaire. Arrivée au centre du beystadium, elle resta sur place. Dragoon sortit de sa transe et attaqua Imala de front.

Tyson : Dragoon ! Attaque aérienne ! _Si j'arrive à la ralentir cela devrait avoir raison de sa blade_

La beyblade blanche sauta et tenta d'atterrir sur la beyblade verte. Malheureusement pour le bleuté, la blanche blade atterrit lourdement sur le sol du stadium, tandis que la verte beyblade s'était écartée à droite pour l'éviter. La verte esquissa un sourire. (NDA : La fille pas la blade)(RENDA : C'est très coloré ces descriptions non ?)

La fille en vert : C'était amusant de t'affronter mais…C'est fini pour toi ! Imala ! Attaque étoilée !

Imala, semblable à une formule 1 prête à partir au moment où le vert serait mis, parti à toute vitesse à l'autre bout du stadium au point de risquer de s'éjecter. Mais elle fit l'effet d'un boomerang (NDA : Pour les incultes ça fait boom et ça t'le rang…humour foireux) et revint au centre du stadium. Cependant sa trajectoire initiale fut déviée de quelques centimètres pour se rediriger sur la blade de Tyson.

Tyson : Dragoon, esquive !

Dragoon évita de justesse Imala, mais ne pu éviter le frôlement avec les ailerons de la blade. Cela fit ralentir considérablement sa vitesse de rotation.

Tyson : _Je suis coincé…_

La fille en vert : _Finissons en…_

Imala reproduisit exactement la même attaque mais du côté opposé de l'endroit où elle avait attaqué Dragoon. Elle reproduisit son geste 3 fois. Si l'on regardais bien cela formait une étoile. A chaque attaque, Dragoon en était diminué ; ce qui était étrange c'est que plus Imala l'affaiblissait, plus elle devenait puissante.

Tyson : _Je crois que j'ai compris…Son sens de rotation est différent du mien. Tandis que je perds de la vitesse à cause de ses ailerons, je lui donne un peu plus de poussée… C'est déjà bien beau d'avoir compris ça mais comment m'en sortir ?...Attends…Mais oui ! C'est ça ! En plus je n'aurai pas grand-chose à faire ! Je suis génial ! _Bien ! Dragoon ! Spin Tornado !

La blade blanche commença à tracer des cercles de plus en plus grands. La vitesse de Dragoon augmenta au fur et à mesure qu'il agrandissait ses cercles. Cela finit par se produire de plus en plus vite. Imala évita plusieurs fois de justesse la beyblade de Tyson. Au bout d'un moment, elle arriva au bord du beystadium.

Tyson : Tu es finie ! Dragoon ! Achève la !

La fille en vert : Pas encore ! Mettons fin à l'illusion Imala !

Au moment où Dragoon allait percuter Imala, celle-ci disparu et laissa Dragoon s'éjecter de son propre chef. La beyblade blanche atterrit aux pieds de la fille en vert. Tyson reporta son attention sur l'arène. Il y vit, au centre, tourner tranquillement Imala.

La fille en vert : Imala…Reviens, tu l'as bien mérité.

Imala revint à sa propriétaire. Elle ramassa Dragoon et la tendit à Tyson.

La fille en vert : Bravo. Même se tu as perdu je te félicite. Tu es l'un des rares à avoir découvert la parade à mon attaque étoilée.

Tyson : Merci. Tu n'es pas mal dans ton genre non plus. Au fait, quel est ton nom ?

La fille en vert : Morgane. J'ai été ravie de t'affronter.

Tyson : Moi aussi.

Ils se serrèrent la main et se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur équipes respectives.

Kenny : Belle démonstration de Fair-play. Dizzy ? Tu as bien tout enregistré ?

Dizzy : _/C'est dans la boîte. Si j'ai bien compris, il reste encore 2 matchs ? C'est ça /_

Kenny : Exact. A qui le tour ?

Robert : Enrique, tu y vas !

Enrique : Ok ! Alors laquelle de ces ravissantes jeunes filles aura l'honneur de m'affronter ? Il termina son monologue avec un clin d'œil et un sourire charmeur en direction des intéressées.

Les filles se tournèrent vers la fille en jaune et firent toutes mime de vouloir se battre. La blonde leur fit comprendre d'un geste de rester là.

La fille en jaune : Laissez les filles. J'me charge du joli cœur. Dit elle avec un sourire sadique affiché sur le visage.

A suivreuh !

Moi : Bon, allez j'vous laisse ! Je bosse sur la suite ! Kisssss !

Tala : Génial, maintenant elle se met à imiter Scream dans Sacry movie.

Tyson : Pov' de nous !


End file.
